


Creed

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: They were both young the first time. The first time he saw her. She was holding a yellow fruit and too busy speaking to the man at the stand to eat her purchase. Always the most engaging person. Soft edges. Never a harsh word or look. She floated just as easily down the street as she did in his dreams.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. One

He doesn’t think he ever stood a chance, with the way the thin material was wrapped around her face. It caught the light of the sun and softened it before it hit her cheek. Warmed a hint of a flush across her nose. Made her eyes look a brighter blue.

They were both young the first time. The first time he saw her. She was holding a yellow fruit and too busy speaking to the man at the stand to eat her purchase. Always the most engaging person. Soft edges. Never a harsh word or look. She floated just as easily down the street as she did in his dreams. 

His dreams of her were growing hazier. All the colors were beginning to blur together. He knew it was still her. It always would be her. Sometimes he wonders if he was willing himself to try and forget her. If he knew that would some of the pain and suffering go away. It was so hard to have a tether on his heart back to her. It meant he could never go far. 

He had no way of contacting her while he was out amongst the stars. But he thought of her often. And just as the haze was obscuring her face during his dreams at night, he would snap back down to her. She never was surprised to see him. Never asked where he had been and what he had been doing. Somehow she knew. She always knew.

She remembers the first time she saw his ship against the sky. It was the first time he had returned to her as a man. No longer a boy though that piece of him would always be inside his heart. With all her might she had tried to have him share that burden with her. Unload that little chip onto her shoulders so he could freely wander the galaxy. But he was leaving so much of his heart with her already. He was afraid doing anymore would break her. Break him. His shell was also a cushion. Protected him anytime he thought about falling and reminded him not to. 

He remembers the first time she saw him as a man. His ragtag armor barely protecting him. He hadn’t been in the Guild yet. He was still with his old crew, off the books and off the rails. His armor was tattered but his shoulders were strong and his grip tight. The creed had always meant something to him. Had always been the hand that guided him through life. Always sitting in the back of his mind. Because she took up the front.

She’s seen him without his helmet once. After her father died, something deep within him had alerted him out in space that she needed him. He sped past all the stars in the galaxy to get to her. It was that night when she woke up from terrible thoughts that she told him he was her only comfort. He knew it wasn’t the way. That everything was screaming inside of him to stick to his oath. The family he had joined by choice, which made his bond to the Mandalorians even stronger. But he also chose her and she chose him back. There was something about that choice, that love, that felt even stronger to him that night. So he let her look into his eyes. Let her soul pull strength from his. 

She didn’t make a comment about it. Still hasn’t to this day. As if she knew talking about it would make it real and make it harder to for him to forget. That doesn’t stop her from wishing she could see those glorious brown eyes just one last time. She wishes she could go back to the days when the Razor Crest disappearing for long didn’t hurt her. Didn’t worry her. 

He hadn’t had the heart to tell her he was joining the Guild. Making Navarro a home base and not travelling to her system anymore. It wasn’t fair to keep her waiting but he was selfish. Wanted to think that she would always be there waiting for him. 

No amount of Beskar could protect against that ache.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How dare you,” she whispered. She knew he heard because she saw his shoulders slump ever so slightly at her words. “I hate you, Din Djarin.” And she had been thinking it for so long but never said it. And for the first time, she knew in her heart that she meant it.

Korra always makes sure to surround herself with other people. She is not good at being alone nor does she ever want to be. When she isn’t helping her mother set up her stall at the local market, she’s going to local’s homes to tend to any bumps or coughs and then ends her night helping her elderly neighbor herd her animals into the barn. It kept her body busy and her mind quiet. And, to her, that was the only peaceful way to live.

There had been a time when she enjoyed the moments of silence that came in between tasks. The way the stress wafted off her body and into the air. The way her mind wandered to the hope of the future and the smile that would creep across her face. 

But that was back when Din had been around. When he had been with her in those brief moments of peace. It had been awhile since that had happened. She tells herself that it only hurts the way it does because they never had a proper goodbye. That he hadn’t had the courtesy to give her one. She felt so stupid and naive for thinking that a man like him could ever be content in the life that she led. He was meant to fly amongst the stars, have them reflect in the shine of his arms and the brown of his eyes. In Korra’s eyes he was a star. And they were not meant to have their feet on the ground. 

“My love, you look unwell.” Korra snapped out of her thoughts as her mother stood in the doorway to her room.

“I am fine, mother. Just thinking of the past.” Her mother had noticed the wooden charm that she was playing with before she had mentioned her presence. Her daughter acted as though she was okay for everyone. But in the quiet endings of the day and beginnings of the night, the walls came down and she knew better.

“All the light is ahead of you. Stay focused there.” Korra accepted the kiss on the top of her head and was grateful for it. She knew her mother worried but there was no way for her to change that. She feared she would be stuck in the moment she realized Din was not coming back for the rest of her life. Feared all the men in the village that offered her flowers or a larger home would never compare but she would be forced to settle. Forced to give herself to someone the way she promised she would only give to him. 

“Wherever you are, I think of you. And wish the galaxy to be on your side,” she whispered into the dark room. In the darkest of moments she told herself he didn’t come back because he was no more. A bounty had been too much and had been his last. She wonders if she will spend her whole life not knowing. If the feeling of her heart being gnawed at was one she would have to get used to. Even ignore. But at least when she closed her eyes she had her dreams. They numbed her and let her escape for as many hours as she could snag them for. It was her own form of spice, produced within her own mind and plentiful. An addiction well hidden and thoroughly enjoyed.

Tonight, she found him surrounded by red sand. His armor more scuffed than she had remembered and an extra hole in his glove if she really paid attention. He was wearing his helmet and brain strained to construct what she knew was underneath it. What he had trusted her so deeply with knowing. 

“I try so hard to keep you from finding me.” She hated how the helmet distorted his voice. He always told her that the armor and him were one, not two distinct entities. She always had trouble viewing it that way.

“Then it is a waste of your energy. You could be using it to win more fights.” She was alluding to the marks of difficulty on his armor.

“If I wasn’t winning then I wouldn’t be standing here.” They regarded each other for a moment. Korra an open book to him, him only to himself. “Go ahead and ask me, Korra. Ask me the question you are so afraid to.” Her lip trembled with the effort of keeping the words back.

“Where are you, Din?” He shook his head.

“No. Dig deeper. Let it out or you will never be able to move on.” She refused. Because then that would close the chapter on her life that was him. Right now it was lingering, a comma instead of a period. Shutting off that piece of her might result in the decay of it. The death of something vital. A piece of her broken into dust and floating into the galaxy to be lost forever.

“If you want to be rid of me so desperately, then you had your chance to tell me so.” Even that would have been better than not knowing. She could have healed and lived her life much differently. Selfishly, Din didn’t want that. Which is why he hadn’t given her any sort of answer either back then or now.

“Maybe we are both cowards.”

“Maybe so. But can you admit you are such to yourself?” The air around them rippled as what sounded like a blaster went off in the distance.

“I have to go.” He dared to take a step closer. Korra didn’t move.

“Yes. As you always do.” Din lunged for her in a moment of desperation but she shimmered and disappeared right through his fingertips. He was cursed with finding courage a moment too late. Everytime she appeared in his dreams, he decided he would tell her how to find him. Or tell her where to meet him. But she always found the courage to leave him a split second before he did. Din thinks he was losing control of all the games he was trying to keep up with. While he was chasing her, people were chasing him and he was chasing bounties. At some point he was going to fall apart. He just hoped he could survive it.

\----

Korra hated the way she felt whenever she saw Din in a dream. At least she thought it was a dream. They were getting more and more realistic every night. But what else could they be? She had asked her mother once if she had ever heard of someone being able to visit someone in their dreams. Her answer was that things like that went extinct long ago. No one had that ability now and if Korra thought someone did then it was just her dreams playing a trick on her. But she thinks that if it really was her dream and nothing more, her conversations with Din would be different. There would be resolution and conclusion, one way or another. It all felt too real. That if she were to ever see him again, that is exactly how it would go. She just wishes she had the courage to reach out and touch him. But there was something startling about seeing him in her dreams like that. Like there was a veil covering them from the rest of the world and obscuring their own views in a sense. Maybe it was controlling not just what she saw but what she did and thought too. She wasn’t oblivious to the idea that Din lunged for her every time as she was leaving. Korra always wondered what would happen if she stayed a second longer. If he reached her and was able to hold her. Did he really want to? Did she really want him to? Did she need him to? Part of her was happy just the way things were. There were no surprises and she couldn’t be let down. They had the same conversation every time and there was protection in that. Protection from the unknown, the unplanned. There was nothing scarier to her than that. He had broken her heart once already. She didn’t need him doing it every night.

\----

Her morning started out the way they always do. The helped her mother prepare a small meal, ate with her while making polite conversation then made her way to the market in the center of town. She greeted the other merchants, nodding absent-mindedly as they explained their new harvest that they had brought to sell that day, and helping the younger children count their coins before they ordered something sweet from the stall across the way. Korra had built herself a sense of community. A new way to pad her heart and emotions from the trauma of the past. These people smiled when they saw her and waved back if she waved to them. Things were peaceful, just the way she likes it. Until they weren’t.

She should have known the sudden gusts of wind were not from a storm. Should have known the sand kicking up around her meant a ship was close. But none of that connected in her mind until the children squeaked and pointed at a hunk of metal landing in the distance.

“Look! Look! A ship!” They were not used to seeing such things. Her village was one where you came and never left, building your life and one for generations to come. But to her the ship caused her legs to be paralyzed. She didn’t know which direction she wanted to run in. Away from the Razorcrest or towards it. The one thing she did know was that the feeling in her stomach and throat meant she needed to find an appropriate place to vomit and fast. 

Korra ran against the sea of people towards the end of the path, ducking behind a house and emptying whatever miniscule amount of food was inside of her. It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be him. Because if it was, she had no idea what to do. She was lost and scared and wanted the power to wish herself away to somewhere familiar and safe. That used to be him. Used to be Din. But now he wasn’t. He had betrayed her and her heart and her trust. Maker, how was she even supposed to look at him?

Din, for his part, was going against the sea of people to try and find her. He had fled with the Child and couldn’t think of anywhere else to go or anyone else who would know what to do with it. But Korra would know. He remembered how good she was with children. How much they loved her. How they flocked to her so naturally and how she enjoyed them doing so. On the run with him was no life but here, here the Child could be happy.

“I am looking for a woman named Korra. Do you know her? Have you seen her?” He remembered that it was a tight knit community. That she was heavily involved in it. There had to be someone in the immediate vicinity that knew where he could find her. 

“She ran when she saw you. You may be looking for her but she is not looking for you.”

“Can you point me in the right direction? It is urgent.” He wanted to fly away before those chasing after him knew he was here. That would put everyone on this planet in danger but more importantly it would put her and the Child in danger. The villager did not know what to do with a panting Mandalorian standing in front of them. They were the thing of legends. What was one doing here? What did it want with Korra?

“I am here. You do not need to threaten or harass anyone into helping you.” She had stood and watched him from behind a home just a few meters away. His armor was shinier than she remembered. It made him seem taller and broader. Maybe he actually was. Maybe it really had been that long.

“I need to talk to you. Somewhere secluded.” He was wasting no time with pleasantries. There was much that probably needed to be discussed between them. Should be discussed. And some things that they owed to each other to be discussed. But he had to push back the lovesick man that existed inside his heart and let the warrior Mandalorian take over.

“What did you do? What have you brought here?” She knew that tone he was speaking with all too well. Knew that he was being serious but also that he was in some sort of danger. And now he was trying to drag her into it.

“Something very important. And I need your help to keep it safe.”

“After all this time you come back and have the nerve to ask a favor of me?”

“Korra, please. We do not have the time to have this discussion.” He put a light hold on her forearm and began to walk her to his ship. If she wasn’t going to listen to him then he would have to show her. She only huffed and puffed a little bit, yanking her arm out of his hand, but she followed him nonetheless.

“There are so many nasty things I wish to say to you right now.” 

“I know. And an apology cannot begin to cut it. One day, I hope there will be time for us to have this discussion.” With the type of people that were after him, Din just hoped he had more days left in him.

“You better have a valid, incredible reason for all this-” She stopped as she made eye contact with a tiny green creature. “Oh, Din.”

“I know.”

“How did you...What even is it?” The little one trilled in response, tilting its head back and forth with an assessing gaze.

“I don’t know. But some powerful people are willing to pay more for it than you can imagine.”

“What could they possibly want with something so small?”

“I barely gave them the chance to find out.” It was then that it clicked inside of her mind.

“Din...Did you kidnap him from former Imperial leaders?” He didn’t answer. “And bring him to my planet? To my home?”

“Yes. Because I need you to take care of him.” As much as the little creature made her heart stir, she couldn’t risk the harm to everyone around her that having such a bounty in her possession would likely cause. Not to mention the hurt that came with Din so eager to leave her again.

“You know I can’t.”

“Korra.” He was exasperated. His heart was racing. And he didn’t know what to do. He was so used to only taking care of himself. Having her and the Child standing here with him. He didn’t know what to do. Din was lost. And he thought that ringing in his ears was his anxiety consuming him until he realized Korra looked like she was hearing it too. “Strap in!” He punched the door closed and bolted for the controls. Korra grabbed the Child and strapped him into the makeshift seat Din had made before strapping in herself.

“What’s going on? Why are you taking off?” Now she felt like she was the one being kidnapped.

“Razorcrest picked up something on radar. They found us.” She held on tightly as he powered up and lifted them off the ground and towards space, her home getting smaller and smaller by the second. 

“How dare you,” she whispered. She knew he heard because she saw his shoulders slump ever so slightly at her words. “I hate you, Din Djarin.” And she had been thinking it for so long but never said it. And for the first time, she knew in her heart that she meant it.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din normally didn’t act impulsively. He normally knew his objective and worked towards it determinedly and methodically. But she made him veer off path. She made his heart sputter and mind spin. The universe converged upon her until she was all he could think about. Until he didn’t think he’d ever be able to breathe again if his eyes didn’t land on her. Until the passion surged through his veins that only she could ignite. He loved her. He never stopped loving her.

She was silent as they flew through space. The Child had moved to the seat next to him, looking around curiously and making the occasional noise. But she stayed as far away from him as she could possibly get in the tiny cockpit. Din thinks he would have rather had her screaming at him than be quiet. He’d rather hear her say how horrible of a person he is. How he ruined her life and should leave the Child alone so he didn’t ruin his life either. That no matter where he went, he left waste and destruction behind him.

“Have you ever heard of a planet called Sorgan?” Korra stood from her seat and took a few hesitant steps closer.

“No.” It was short with no feeling behind it. Deflating.

“I think that will be a good place to land. Lay low.”

“Okay.” She wanted to ask him how long he planned on laying low for. How long he thought he could hide from the Empire. How long he planned on keeping her away from her mother. 

“Korra…”

“Not now. Not when I can’t look into your eyes and tell whether or not you mean it.” There had been a time when Din had shown her his face. Had done so willingly and desperately. He had broken his creed because he loved her. Because she was going to be his wife. His partner for the rest of his life. He doesn’t know if that was who she was to him anymore. If he could show her his face. Allow her to look into his eyes.

They landed not soon after, Korra walking slowly down the path so she didn’t get too far ahead of the Child. He waddled more than he walked and she found it endearing. He was determined to keep up with Din and not be left behind on his scouting mission. Even if she was unhappy with the man in front of her, she couldn’t be mad that he had chosen to smuggle the tiny one away from whatever fate had awaited him. “It might be best if we find him some food,” she offered as she still refused to look in Din’s direction. 

“You’re right. You should eat something too.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m capable of taking care of myself.” Korra bent down to pick up the little one, carrying him forward so they could pick up the pace a little in town. There was nothing good that came from lingering amongst unfamiliar crowds. She entered what looked like a public house and found an empty table with a high enough chair for the little one.

“What’ll be for you folks?” the worker asked.

“Two bone broths,” Din answered as he gestured towards his two companions.

“Nothing for you?” Korra asked with a raised brow. He always did act like he didn’t need basic items such as food and shelter. But she also knew it would catch up to him if he didn’t admit he was human sooner rather than later.

“Nothing.” She rolled her eyes but accepted her own bowl of broth happily, tucking in as soon as it was placed in front of her.

“You put yourself in a difficult situation but you don’t have to actively make it harder by being stubborn.” Korra could see the look he was giving her even though he had his helmet on. It was one that had a million words embedded in it. 

“I thought you weren’t interested in talking?”

“I am not interested in hearing your fake apology.”

“It is not fake. You know I take every action with you-” He stopped himself and turned his head in the opposite direction.

“Whatever you were about to say is clearly a lie. If you cared about me and my well being you would have done so many things differently, Din Djarin.” She closed her eyes and attempted to steady her breathing. More than anything, she did not want to cry in front of him. He could never know how devastated she was by him leaving. She could never let him know the true power that he held over her.

“Keep an eye on the kid. I think I saw something.” Din threw some credits down on the table to cover the meal before swiftly exiting to look for the woman he had seen lurking in the corner. Korra’s appetite was gone as she pushed the bowl of broth away from her.

“You should eat. You must have had a long day and an even longer journey ahead.” She doesn’t know if the creature could understand her or even cared that she was speaking to it but it felt good to not be entirely alone. She urged a couple more spoonfuls into his mouth before he looked eager to get down from the chair and see where Din had gone. “Let’s go see what trouble he’s found himself in,” she muttered as they followed in his footsteps. What they find is Din flat on his back with a blaster in his face and his own weapon pointed at a woman.

The woman, now seated back inside with them, introduced herself as Cara Dune. She told her story, from rebel shocktrooper to diplomatic protection, to her arrival on Sorgan to avoid the bounty she knew must be on her head.

“Only one of us can be here. And I was here first. Unless you want a round two…” Korra knew what she was implying. Cara and Din had seemed quite evenly matched. Next time, she would be prepared and would pull no punches. Din spared Korra a glance, communicating to her silently that they would need to move on from Sorgan. He had no interest in drawing anymore attention to them than he may already have. 

It was dark by the time they reached the Crest, the Child sleeping comfortably in Korra’s arms. Her own eyes were drooping and her body was asking her to follow in his footsteps and get some rest.

“A couple of repairs need to be made before we can lift off. Why don’t you get some rest yourself. We’ll be in a new system before you wake up.”

“I want to be in my system when I wake up, Din.” He was silent and offered no physical indications as to what he was thinking. She turned and climbed back onto the ship, gently settling the little one in his pram. Korra took a deep breath. Maybe she needed to force herself to get used to this. Force herself to accept the notion that she was with Din and living life on the run. In the past she would have been excited by the notion. Told anyone who asked that the two of them could overcome any challenge that came their way. They had fallen so far. That was what hurt her the most. That she was afraid to talk to him. Bitter and angry when she did. She didn’t think she owed him an apology but maybe she owed him a listening ear. “I’m sorry for behaving like a womp rat. It’s been a long...long couple days.” Din stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention as she stood at the top of the ramp.

“I’m sorry. For more than I could possibly list.” She watched him and he watched her. Just enjoying the moment of peace that had settled between the two of them. “I came to you because I didn’t know what to do. All I knew was that if it was the end for me, I wanted to see you one last time. Not in a dream but in person. I didn’t think it through.” Din normally didn’t act impulsively. He normally knew his objective and worked towards it determinedly and methodically. But she made him veer off path. She made his heart sputter and mind spin. The universe converged upon her until she was all he could think about. Until he didn’t think he’d ever be able to breathe again if his eyes didn’t land on her. Until the passion surged through his veins that only she could ignite. He loved her. He never stopped loving her. 

“I can’t be mad at you for doing as I would have done.” It was true. Korra would not have been able to leave the little creature behind. And if she had truly thought death was coming for her, she too would have sought one last moment with the man she loved. No matter the cost. “We are both here now. We should focus on making the best of it. On figuring out a plan to get as close to normal as we can.” She had accepted that since Din made her a part of this, there was no going back. She would always be an outlaw. They would follow her back to her home and try to pry information from her. She couldn’t bring that back to the people of her planet. Din moved to stand at the bottom of the ramp, too afraid to get any closer. Afraid that if he did, all the progress they had just made would be erased by him pushing too far.

“I know it is not the life we once dreamed of having but-” The whirring of speeder bikes made the words die in his throat. He immediately switched into his role as bounty hunter. Killer. Protector. He pulled his blaster and aimed at the sound, slowly creeping up the ramp to try and shove Korra to safety.

“We mean no harm, Mandalorian! We’ve come seeking your help!” The two men explained that the entirety of their last krill harvest was stolen by raiders. That they had pooled together the money to hire him as village protector.

“I’m sorry but I cannot afford to entangle myself in any further business.” They sighed with defeat and went to board their bikes when a thought occurred to Korra.

“Wait! Where is it that you live exactly?” 

“On a farm.” 

“Is it secluded? Is there lodging?” It was then Din picked up on her train of thought. Maybe this could be where they laid. Maybe this could be where they began to build some semblance of normalcy in their lives. They nodded their heads affirmatively to both of her inquiries. “Then he’ll do it.”

\----

Din made the choice to recruit Cara on the mission as well. He knew her experience could only help the situation. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly fond of the woman who could beat him in a fight. The group traveled through the night before reaching the village, the local children immediately infatuated by the little green creature.

“Looks like he will fit in just fine,” Korra remarked as she grabbed the bag of her belongings and followed their host, Omera, to where her home was. It was humble but warm. The way a home was supposed to be.

“We can’t thank you enough for agreeing to help us. They startle our children and steal our crops. Your presence is a blessing for us all.” Korra smiled and knew Din was most likely blushing under his helmet. She moved towards the bedroom to set up the Child’s cradle as the Mandalorian stumbled through a response to their host.

“She seems very nice,” Korra spoke as Omera gave them some privacy and Din entered the room behind her.

“She is just grateful. Grateful I agreed to help protect her livelihood and her family.”

“I’m sure she wishes to see what is under your helmet,” Korra muttered as she moved to find the fresher. She wanted to brush her hair and splash some water on her face then find something to eat. Maybe even try and convince Din to eat.

“That is quite the statement,” Din replied as he followed after her and leaned in the doorway. “Even if she was curious, I would never show her.”

“When is the last time you removed your helmet in front of someone else?” she asked the question quietly. Almost sheepishly. Like she was embarrassed by the thought that it plagued her to think someone else had seen him.

“You were there. The night before I moved to Nevarro.” He swallowed thickly at the memory. He cherished it and the feelings of warmth and love it inspired in him. But also dreaded painful aftermath that had ensued. The sickening feelings of abandonment he had left on her. The way he had surrounded himself with a numb barrier as he had taken off the next morning.

“Ah, yes. The night you never even uttered the word goodbye.” Korra smiled shakily as she looked down at her hands. “Does that mean there’s been no one in your life since then?” She didn’t ask directly but he knew what she meant. Had he loved anyone since that night. Has there been anyone else in his heart since her.

“I had no interest. Still have no interest in anyone but you.” Din wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. That he still loved her and wanted to be with her. That he still thought he could survive this life if it meant coming home to her at the end of the day. That he would give anything to be able to fulfill those dreams they had spoken about so many cycles ago.

“I was so lost without you, Din. And I thought I would be angry with you the rest of my life. Thought that no other man’s advances worked on me because my hatred of what you did to me was all my heart had room for. And then I slowly realized it was because I could never not love you. That I could never move on because I wasn’t meant to.” Tears were slowly weaving their way down her face and Din couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to cup her cheeks and wipe them away.

“Does that mean you don’t actually hate me?” he asked with a chuckle as she melted into his embrace.

“No. I hate the universe for making you so stubborn. I hate that you are so loyal. I hate that you still maintain your honor even in a galaxy rife with corruption. But I hate even more that after all this time and all the pain and all the nights I spent alone that I still love you like you hang all the stars in the sky.” He wishes he could kiss her. Kiss her breathless and hold her close with no beskar between them. But he hadn’t made that leap in so long. Hadn’t had a reason to. 

“Korra, my creed-” She shushed him.

“I waited this long just to see you again. I can wait until your heart tells you it is the right time.” She closed her eyes and imagined what he had looked like that last night when he had taken his helmet off. Imagined that he still looked exactly like that under all his armor. Even if he didn’t, he was still Din. Her Din.

“I love you and will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back.” 

“Promise me you won’t shut me out. Never, ever again.” That was what had hurt her the most. It had felt like losing a limb, not being able to talk to him. 

“I promise.” And Din thinks the words he shared with hers, the promises he made and would work to keep, were their own sort of creed. A bond between the two of them that maybe one day would overcome the one he had taken as a child. He hopes so, as he looks into her eyes and repeats in his mind. I promise, I promise, I promise. I love you and I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests/ideas for future snapshots of the life of these two. Please send my way :)


End file.
